White Water
by Star1412
Summary: Team Avatar decides to go white water rafting. Chaos insues.


**White Water**

** I got the idea for this story after white water rafting an eighteen mile section of the Arkansas River. Please tell me what you think!**

"So," Sokka asked. "What is this white water rafting thing again?"

"We're going to take a raft and ride down a river on it using paddles!" said Aang. "It's unpredictable, but that's what makes it fun!"

"But I hate unpredictable!" yelled Sokka. "It also sounds like I'm going to get wet!"

"Don't worry about it Sokka. You'll be with two waterbenders, remember?

"But that's what worries me!"

"Sokka's not the only one not looking forward to this," Toph muttered. "I hate getting wet."

"Oh, there's our raft!" said Katara. "Let's go!"

They carried the raft to the water with three other people, who introduced themselves as Uma, Yokka, and Isamu. Yokka and Isamu looked like brothers, around Zuko's age. Uma looked younger- around Katara's age.

"Okay, have any of you done this before?" asked Aang.

"No," they chorused.

"Okay. First, there is a chance that you'll fall in, so if you do, you need to put your feet downstream so your head won't hit any of the rocks. Then you swim back to the raft, or to shore. Any questions?"

"What if the boat flips?" asked Isamu.

"Then we all need to get to shore." Aang replied. "Don't cling onto the raft. I might be able to make some kind of bridge for us."

"I can't swim very well." said Toph. "How do I get back to the raft if I fall in?"

"Aang or I could bring you back with an ice flow," Katara offered.

"Okay, I guess that works."

"Okay then, it's time to arrange seats," said Aang.

"Why do we have to arrange seats?" asked Uma. "Couldn't we just pick a spot along the edge?"

"We could do that, I guess. But there are only four oars. We should probably place people by who wants to row."

"Okay, I've been controlling canoes since I was six," said Sokka. "I can definitely handle this little raft."

"Yokka and I will both take one," Isamu said.

"I'll take the last one, since I have some experience." finished Aang. "Let's go!"

They got into the raft. Sokka was in the left front corner, with Aang in the right front. Yokka and Isamu were behind on opposite corners. Everyone else took a seat, and tried to find a way to hold on. The first part of the ride was smooth. Aang told everyone when they should paddle. Sometimes Katara would stand up to make the raft speed up by waterbending.

"This is nice," said Katara.

"Oh, Katara?" said Aang. "You might want to sit down. We're approaching some rapids.

"Okay."

"This is boring when I can't see what's going on." Toph complained. "Worst way to travel ever."

"It's not really a way to travel; it's a way to have fun!" Aang said.

They hit the first set of rapids. What none of them had noticed was that Toph had stood up in the raft. The raft hit a rock and Toph was tossed out, into the water.

"IT'S COLD!" Toph yelled. "Help!"

Toph was thrashing around right next to the raft, so Katara made the water around the raft stop moving, while Aang made an ice flow float up under Toph. Sokka helped her back into the boat. Katara then bent all the water out of Toph's hair and clothes.

"Are you okay Toph?" asked Aang.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Wow," said Uma. "I never thought we'd be rafting with so many benders."

"Is everyone ready to get going again?" asked Katara.

"Please?" begged Sokka. "I just want to get through with this, ALIVE, as fast as possible, and get back to the Invasion Plan."

"What?" demanded Yokka. "Invasion Plan?"

"Oh…," stuttered Sokka. "Did I say invasion plan? I meant…"

"He's just talking about a game we made up." said Toph. "He just gets into it a little too much sometimes."

"I do? Oh… right."

"Um… okay," Katara cut in. "are we ready to go now?"

"Yeah," replied Toph. "I'm sitting down this time."

The rest of the set of rapids went smoothly. Everyone managed to stay in the raft, and Toph even began to enjoy it.

"Those rapids weren't so bad," Sokka said.

"I could make them worse…" Toph said with a devious grin.

"That was a smaller set," said Aang. "Wait 'til we reach the next ones! They're even better!"

"Cool," Isamu replied.

"Great…" muttered Sokka

"Oh, here they come!"

Aang was right. Those rapids were a lot bigger. Sokka screamed and curled up in the fetal position in the bottom of the raft after the whole group got soaked.

"Make it stop!" he yelled.

"Katara," Aang said "you might want to take Sokka's paddle."

"Sure."

Katara slowed the water again, and took Sokka's seat.

"How do we get him to your seat?" wondered Yokka.

"Sokka," said Katara. "You're going to get really wet if you stay down there."

"Is it over?" he moaned.

"No! We still have one and a half sets of rapids." Aang grinned. "But at least move back so we have some room up here, okay?"

Katara let the water go again, and the rest of the set went pretty well. Even Toph seemed to be enjoying the ride. Sokka seemed traumatized though. He curled up into a fetal position again, this time in the middle row. _"At least I won't get so wet here,"_ he thought.

At the end of the rapids he sat up, and asked, "Can we be done now? I really want to get back in one piece."

"There's just one more set." Aang told him. "It's smaller."

"Okay…"

The next set was so small they barely even noticed that they existed.

"That was it?" Uma complained.

"I could make more!" said Toph."

She began to earthbend the rocks at the bottom of the river. The best rapids yet emerged in the water. This went on until Aang told them to stop.

"Why?" asked Toph. "This is fun!"

"Yeah, but we're about to pass the place where we return the raft"

Toph stopped earthbending, and everyone helped get the raft back to shore.

"That was fun." said Katara "I thought Sokka would have handled it better though.

"Finally! We're done!" Sokka yelled. "Remind me to never do that again, okay?"

**I'm a little stuck on my other story so I decided to finish this one. I hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
